Rupture
by Lucario313
Summary: La congrégation de l'ombre a été anéantit par les Noah, Allen est le seul survivant et est maintenue captif par le comte avant de réussir à s'enfuir et de ce retrouver à Poudlard par un triste tour du sors...que lui reserve l'avenir dans un futur étrangement paisible? Possibilité de Tiki/Allen
1. Fuite, trahison et rencontre

**Rupture**

 **Chapitre 1 : Fuite, Trahison et Rencontre**

 ** _Perdus...je les ai tous perdus...il ne reviendront plus jamais. Je suis seul désormais à la merci du Comte millénaire. Mes poignets retenus en l'air par des menottes, me font mal. J'ai beau tirer, la chaîne est solidement ancré au plafond._**

 ** _Cela fait maintenant 2 semaines que j'ai été fait prisonnier, deux longues semaines où je n'ai presque rien mangé et où je me suis fait torturer par les Noah. Deux semaines où mon esprit n'était concentré que sur une chose :l'image de ma famille, mes amis...mort à mes pieds._**

 ** _Je n'ai rien pu faire, le comte a attaqué soudainement avec toute sa force et a emmené avec lui tout les niveaux 4 disponibles. Même avec les généraux, nous n'eûmes aucune chance. Je ne suis en vie que parce que le comte à eu pitié de moi et m'a ramené avec lui dans sa demeure. Il souhaitait que je me joigne à lui, mais à force de refuser et de le traiter de fou et d'assassin, il a fini par craquer et par m'enfermer dans cette cellule lugubre. La torture a ensuite commencé, mais le chagrin dans mon cœur et mon âme était si fort, que la douleur physique ne m'atteignait pratiquement pas._**

 ** _Maintenant, les Noah ne viennent presque plus pour me faire souffrir. Lorsqu'ils se seront lassés d'essayer de me rallier à leur cause, je serais sûrement exécuté..._**

 _ **Parfois, Tyki vient me rendre visite, et, malgré ma peur au début de me faire à nouveau dévorer le cœur, il ne m'a jamais vraiment blessé. Je me surprends même à espérer que ce soit lui qui ouvre la porte lorsque quelqu'un vient. Il est ,en quelque sorte, un soutien moral même s'il ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Il se contente d'entrer, de s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce et de s'allumer une cigarette en me regardant, ou bien il ouvre un livre et toute son attention y est dirigée. Il reste souvent plusieurs heures, mais par la suite, ne revient jamais avant plusieurs jours... Je me demande pourquoi il agit comme ça... pourquoi...**_

Allen commençait à dépérir : son teint était pâle et il avait perdu un peu de sa musculature d'avant les événements. Il allait bientôt mourir et les Noahs le savaient, aucun n'avait le courage de l'achever, car le comte espérait vraiment qu'il les rejoignent. Pourtant, Allen mourrait à petit feu, et même le cœur de pierre de certain commençait à s'effriter en voyant le pauvre blandin. Ils souhaitaient lui donner une mort rapide et sans douleur, plutôt que le laisser dans cet état de décrépitude sinistre. Après tout, il était l'hôte du 14ème, leur frère et un membre de leur précieuse famille. Le voir dans cet état ne les laissait plus indifférents. Pour cette raison, ils avaient cessé la torture et préféraient ne plus le voir, de peur d'être celui qui découvrirait son cadavre et donc, la personne qui annoncerait la nouvelle au comte.

Tyki était le seul à continuer les visites, mais même lui commençait à redouter la mort du plus jeune. Road voulait aussi visiter Allen, mais son père refusait qu'elle s'approche du garçon, du coup, Tiki était seul sur le coup et trouvait le destin du blandin presque triste. Il finit donc par prendre une décision...risquée. Une décision qu'il pourrait regretté, mais après tout, il pouvait toujours inventer une excuse des plus plausibles le temps que l'on découvre que c'était lui.

Un sourire sinistre s'afficha alors sur les lèvres du Noah du plaisir, son plan était simple :Permettre à Allen de s'enfuir afin qu'il puisse récupérer des forces et être au moins en mesure de se battre correctement contre eux. Mourir en esclave dans une cellule lugubre était loin d'être charmant et il préférait largement voir son shônen combatif et déterminé mourir avec honneur en tentant de venger ses amis. Pourtant, une part du Noah ne voulait pas le libéré pour cette raison... Elle voulait qu'il soit en sécurité. Même lui se demanda ce que pouvait bien être ce sentiment, mais il n'alla pas chercher très loin. Il se disait que se n'était que du respect envers le blandin et rien d'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Allen n'avait pas bougé, comme à son habitude il observait le plancher. Parfois, il réussissait à apercevoir un insecte quelconque et pouvait l'observer passer, s'occupant ainsi l'esprit à autre chose pendant quelques minutes. Il se sentait faible et avait perdu l'envie de ce battre...tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était mourir et rejoindre ceux pour qui il avait vécu et combattu...et pour revoir Mana...

Un bruit sourd se fit toutefois entendre et Allen releva la tête, reconnaissant ce bruit, c'était celui de la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrant. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il s'agissait de Tyki , et pourtant, en y regardant de plus prêt, l'adulte semblait différent. Il y avait comme une lueur dans son regard qui ne disait rien de bon au plus jeune. Le Noah s'approcha d'Allen et celui-ci finit par fermer les yeux, ce disant que ce allait être sa fin. Il allait se ce faire tuer et rejoindre tout le monde...enfin...

Pourtant, il ne se passa rien, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il entendit toutefois le plus vieux s'agenouiller et lui prendre le menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

«Shônen...je te savait têtu, combatif et extrêmement courageux...mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pouvais être lâche au point de te laisser tranquillement tuer sans te débattre. Tes amis ne comptaient-ils donc pas pour toi?»

Cela eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux du blandin. Il observait le Noah du plaisir avec une expression surprise et à la fois triste. Il ne savait que répondre, le plus vieux avait raison. En ce moment, il était lâche, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout moralement et physiquement, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Tyki, un sourire doux et sincère. Cela choqua tellement l'exorciste qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'on venait de le détacher, il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'on le remettait sur ses pieds en le tenant pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit enfin compte, il eut un mouvement de recul et à la surprise du Noah, Allen réussissait à se tenir debout malgré tout ce temps sans pouvoir bouger.

Allen regardait maintenant Tiky avec incompréhension. Pourquoi le libérait-il? L'expression du plus vieux était redevenue neutre et en voyant que le blandin ne bougeait pas. Il soupira.

«Faut t'il que j'écrive "sauve toi" sur mon front pour que tu dégage d'ici ?»

Tout en disant cela il c'était remit à sourire, mais cette fois, de la manière que connaissait si bien Allen. Un sourire énorme et hideux. L'exorciste ne ce le refis pas dire deux fois : il poussa le Noah et sortit en vitesse de sa cellule. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de force, donc se battre contre qui que ce soit n'était même pas envisageable. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il n'avait même pas le temps d'y penser. Il se trouvait un peu lâche, lui qui quelque minutes plus tôt allait se laisser mourir se retrouvait maintenant à fuir comme un idiot, ne sachant même pas comment ce rendre à la sortie.

Il finit par aboutir dans une sorte de grande salle et cessa de courir. Il devait réfléchir, remettre un peu ses idées en place afin d'élaborer un plan ayant un minimum de chance de réussir. Allen fini par ce dire que l'arche était la meilleur solution, ouvrir une brèche en temps normal aurait été dangereux. Surtout ici, car les Noah auraient pu s'en servir pour se rendre au quartier-général. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus de quartier-général...

Allen fit donc apparaître l'arche. Ayant perdu beaucoup d'énergie, l'entrée apparue instable et étrange. Sa couleur habituellement d'un blanc éclatant changeait du noir au gris et était floue. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entrer là-dedans, mais lorsqu'il vit Sheryl entré dans la pièce, il ne se posa même plus la question et fonça dans le passage qui se referma derrière lui.

Tyki qui l'avait suivi tranquillement le vit disparaître dans le portail qu'il venait de créer et sourit légèrement, satisfait.

«Au revoir...Shônen...»

Allen se sentit aussitôt mal. Ce portail n'était pas normal. Il était censé arriver dans son arche, mais là, il n'en était rien. Il avait l'impression de tomber à l'infini et ses entrailles le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il sentit par la suite son corps s'engourdir,parcouru de partout par des frissons indescriptibles. Il réussit à résister un peu, mais la fatigue et la faiblesse prirent le dessus et il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, il était dans un lit...attendez? Un lit? Allen s'assit violemment et scruta la pièce, prêt à bondir sur n'importe quel danger. Toutefois, il n'y avait qu'une vieille femme et un homme tout aussi vieux, sinon plus auprès de lui. Il cligna des yeux, ne comprenant rien et c'est finalement le vieil homme qui le remarqua et ce dirigea vers lui suivis de la femme.

«Bien le bonjour, mon cher monsieur, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. Je me nomme Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore et je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Oh... et sachez que par ici, tomber sur la tête des gens n'est pas une coutume des plus appréciée.»

Allen se sentit aussitôt mal, comprenant que c'était de lui que l'on parlait. Il rougit aussitôt.

«Je..Je suis vraiment désolé, veuillez me pardonner, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé et...»

Il cessa de parler...quelle était cette voix? Était-ce réellement la sienne? Non c'était impossible ! On aurait dit qu'il avait mué ! Sa voix était définitivement plus grave, plus adulte. Et aussi, ce Dumbeldore l'avait appelé monsieur...Que se passait-il à la fin ?

«Excusez moi, puis-je me voir dans un miroir je vous pris?»

Au début les deux adultes se regardèrent, intrigués, mais finir par lui ramener ce qu'il avait demandé, un petit miroir. Allen le pris, se regardant et se figea à nouveau...c'était bien lui. Mais...il était plus vieux c'était certain. C'est cheveux toujours d'un blanc aussi pur lui descendait au moins au milieu du dos...leurs longueurs rivalisaient presque avec ceux de Kanda ! Son visage était plus mature, plus adulte, il trouvait même qu'il ressemblait à Neah. Il finit par se lever, malgré les protestations de la femme qui devait être une infirmière. Il se sentait plus grand, plus large et faillis tomber, n'étant pas habitué à cette morphologie. Il semblait déboussolé et le directeur le remarqua.

«Excusez-moi, mais à voir votre expression, quelque chose ne va pas, pourriez vous nous expliquer?»

Allen regarda les deux inconnus et compris en voyant leur regard qu'ils y n'étaient pas un danger. Il prit une grande inspiration et se présenta enfin.

«Je suis Allen Walker...»

Il continua ensuite son récit, racontant son histoire en l'adoucissant un peu pour ne pas faire peur aux deux personnes. Il raconta tout avec une expression triste et restant le plus calme possible, mais on voyait que ça le rendait très émotif. Dumbledore resta professionnel, écoutant en silence, mais la femme pleurait comme une enfant, trouvant cette histoire trop tragique, mais ne comprenant pas comment son âge avait pu changer. Le directeur quant à lui avait une théorie.

«Je crois monsieur Walker, que le portail dont vous nous avez parlé à dû être en quelques sortes perturbé à cause de votre faiblesse du moment. Peut être vous à t'il fait faire un voyage dans le temps, car selon vos dire, vous êtes nés dans les années 1800, et nous sommes en ce moment même dans les années 2000»

Allen écouta le professeur en tentant de rester calme, mais les dires de l'homme étaient plausibles. Après tout, il avait vu bien des choses étranges dans sa vie. Le directeur poursuivi :

«Je crois que si vous n'êtes pas un vieillard en ce moment, c'est que votre corps à dû vieillir plus lentement que la norme dans cet espace, ou bien tout simplement que le temps n'a pas défilé au même rythme ici et dans le portail.

Allen baissa la tête, regardant un peu le plancher et fini par sourire aux deux personnes, reconnaissant de leur aide. Puis se fut à leurs tours de lui raconté où il se trouvait. Il comprit donc que le monde avait évolué en deux partit sois les moldus et les sorciers. On lui raconta les grandes lignes de ce qui c'était passé, mais rien dans ces événements ne mentionnait le comte millénaire. Il en fut autant soulager qu'apeuré : s'il avait réellement voyagé dans le temps, pourquoi le comte n'avait-il pas agis depuis ? Surtout que plus rien n'était en mesure de l'empêcher de tout détruire.

«Je vous remercie, monsieur Dumbledore de m'avoir mis à jour sur les informations, je tenterais de me renseigner pour en savoir plus»

Il se leva, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber, ne voulant pas abuser de leur hospitalité et comptait partir au plus tôt. Le directeur l'arrêta et le regarda calmement.

«Selon vos dires, vous êtes seul et n'avez nul par ou aller...Pourquoi ne pas rester ici, nous avons une grande bibliothèque et j'ai bien des contacts. Je pourrais vous aider si vous le souhaitez, et vous héberger ici.»

«Je vous remercie pour l'offre, mais je ne veux vraiment pas abuser de votre gentillesse, vous m'avez déjà soigné et je vous en suis redevable.»

«Et bien justement... Vous m'en devez une? Alors, restez, cela me fera plaisir de vous aider, car si ce que vous dites est vrai, mes élèves et la population en général sont en danger. Je trouverais mon école plus sûr avec vous à nos côtés.»

Allen ferma les yeux, réfléchissant, puis se dit que de toute manière, il n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer alors rester ici n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en soi. Il se retourna vers le professeur et sourit gentiment.

«C'est d'accord, je resterait, et en cas de problème protégerait les élèves.»

Dumbledore sourit.

«Dans ce cas, bienvenue à Poudlard professeur Walker.»


	2. Ma nouvelle vie sans vous à mes côtés

**Je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui se sont mises à me suivre dans cette fiction. C'est la première que j'écris et j'espère avoir droit à des review pour savoir ce que vous en pensé! N'hésiter pas à m'envoyer des MP si vous souhaitez me donner des suggestions pour l'avancer de l'histoire ^^ . Je tenterai de poster tout les mercredis ou jeudi, tout dépendra de mes horaires de travail .**

 **Un merci spécial à** **ThePrincessofKatz qui à gentiment accepté d'être ma Beta pour cette fiction !**

 **Rupture**

 **Chapitre 2 : Ma nouvelle vie sans vous à mes côtés.**

Allen était arrivé à Poudlard depuis maintenant quelques semaines. La vie était très calme et cette atmosphère paisible lui plaisait beaucoup. Durant ce temps au château, il n'avait bien sûr pas paressé dans un coin, il avait entrepris de faire quelque recherche concernant le comte millénaire et les méfaits qu'il aurait pu commettre durant son absence, mais rien. Il y avait tellement de livres dans cette bibliothèque! Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir trouver ce qu'il souhaitait là-dedans. Il avait même réussi à se perdre dans la salle à force de tourner en rond et de chercher. Ça avait finalement été la bibliothécaire qui l'avait retrouvé et aidé à sortir.

Malgré la vie calme qu'il vivait en ce moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses compagnons disparus. Le simple fait de penser à eux le faisait énormément souffrir et il se sentait comme mis à nu et prisonnier d'un temps qui n'était pas le sien. De plus, son corps adulte lui avait donné du mal les premiers jours, il était plus grand, plus lourd et plus difficile à manœuvrer. L'exorciste avait dû faire des efforts monumentaux pour bien se contrôler. Il avait également remarqué que malgré les années de convalescence, son endurance et sa force n'avaient pas faibli, ils avaient même augmenté.

Même si tous ces événements lui tombaient dessus, il avait une plus grande préoccupation pour l'instant. En effet, dans moins d'une semaine, il allait devenir professeur alors qu'il n'avait jamais lui-même été à l'école. C'était une situation étrange, mais si le directeur lui confiait cette mission c'est que ce devait être réalisable. Il avait donc passé la majeure partit de son temps (entre les recherches et entraînement pour se remettre en forme) à préparer des cours corrects pour ses futurs élèves et les avaient fait approuver par Dumbledore et Mcgonagall, femme stricte mais extrêmement attachante quand on apprend à bien la connaître. L'exorciste avait travaillé dur pour bien connaître son programme, en faire un cours à part entière et avait été récompensé par l'accord de ces deux personnes. Maintenant, il était officiellement un professeur de Poudlard et allait enseigner une matière très difficile, l'occlumancie.

Tout cela avait été décidé à cause d'un simple incident. Allen était en compagnie de Dumbledore à la table des professeurs et celui-ci avait décidé de tenter de mieux connaître l'exorciste. Le directeur avait donc demandé à Allen s'il pouvait entrer dans son esprit pour tenter de trouver la matière parfaite pour lui. Le jeune Blandin avait immédiatement accepté trouvant l'idée forte amusante, mais n'avait pas prévu qu'avec toutes les barrières mentales qu'il s'était lui-même érigées pour restreindre Neah, le professeur ne réussit même pas à entrer... Le directeur en avait été impressionné et lui avait demandé s'il était capable d'entrer dans la tête des gens lui-même. Allen avait premièrement dit que non, mais après un seul essai sur le directeur en avait appris beaucoup sur l'homme.

Dumbledore avait écarquillé les yeux.

«Je vois... Même si tu n'es pas un sorcier, tu dois maîtriser certains aspects de la magie dut à la dure vie que tu à mener jusqu'ici. Je suis...impressionné et choqué, car je suis un occlumencien de haut niveau. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à franchir ma barrière, mais tu la traversais sans aucun effort. C'est tout bonnement exceptionnel!»

Le vieil homme avait ensuite fait quelque test et en avait convenu que le jeune exorciste était extrêmement puissant en legilimencie, et ce, même à distance, mais que si Allen était plus près de la cible, voir même avait un contact physique avec elle, la personne serait mise à nu, n'ayant aucune chance de lui échapper.

Dumbledore déclara que son niveau d'occulumancie était presque aussi élevé voir plus que la legilimencie. Cela avait grandement choqué le Blandin qui ignorait avoir une telle capacité en lui. Pourtant, il était convaincu, au plus profond de lui que ce pouvoir venait de son côté Noah.

Le début des classes allait bientôt arriver et Allen était nerveux. Il n'avait jamais enseigné à qui que ce soit et cela le stressait au plus haut point. Même si le directeur lui avait dit que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il n'avait à enseigner qu'à un niveau en particulier, soit les classes de 5ème année. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était en proie à une profonde nervosité.

Et maintenant il était là, dans les rues de Londres, cherchant l'adresse du Chaudron Baveur afin d'acheter tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour donner son cours. Cela le rendait quelque peu nostalgique d'être dans cette ville qui l'avait vue naître près de 150 ans auparavant. Il remarquait que ça avait changé avec le temps, mais étrangement, il ne se perdit pas et réussis à rejoindre sa destination.

La demeure ou plutôt restaurant dans lequel il venait d'aboutir était un peu lugubre et emplie de gens vêtus de manière bizarre. Il semblait que les sorciers aient un style vestimentaire des plus étranges, mais bon, il n'allait pas juger ce genre de choses. Il avait lui-même porté de drôles d'uniformes par le passé. L'expression du blandin devint triste à la pensée de son passé, mais se rattrapa aussitôt en secouant la tête et se rendit dans une pièce étrange et vide, semblable à un placard. Il sortit la feuille d'instruction que Dumbledore lui avait confiée et suivit ce qui était écrit sur celle-ci. Le mur devant lui disparut lentement le laissant découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière.

Allen trouva l'endroit étrange en premier lieu, mais n'hésita pas plus longtemps et entra dans ce qui semblait être un village autour d'un seul et unique chemin. Alors, c'était ça le Chemin de traverse dont on lui avait parlé? C'était plus animé que ce qu'il avait cru, mais s'en réjouis rapidement.

Le blandin commença donc à déambuler sur l'unique chemin et prit un autre papier dans le sac qu'il transportait afin de connaître les noms des commerces dans lequel il devrait entrer pour acheter ses fournitures, ou plutôt récupérer, car le directeur de Poudlard avait déjà réglé tous les détails, il n'avait juste pas pu aller les récupérer et donc c'était l'exorciste qui avait fait le déplacement. Pourtant, il était heureux de l'avoir fait, ça le faisait revoir sa ville natale et lui donnait le loisir d'explorer ce monde magique qu'il venait à peine de découvrir.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le premier magasin inscrit sur sa liste, il heurta quelque chose et fit tomber les papiers qu'il tenait. La chose en question tomba sous l'impact qui n'avait pas été aussi doux que l'aurait crue le blandin. Allen regarda sur le sol et fit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et légèrement ondulés assise sur le sol et le regardant un peu secouée.

L'exorciste réagi rapidement et lui tendit la main.

«Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vue et dans ma maladresse vous êtes tombé»

La jeune fille parut quelque peu surprise de la politesse du blanc, mais prit la main qu'il lui tendait. À côté d'elle, un roux et un brun à lunettes, probablement de son âge vérifiaient que la jeune fille allait bien, puis tournèrent leur attention vers l'homme qui avait foncé sur leurs amies.

Le trio le trouva aussitôt étrange, des cheveux si blancs, une peau tout aussi blême et sans imperfection si l'on retirait le pentacle qui trônait sur son front et passait sur son œil gauche. C'était sans aucun doute possible un adulte, mais il avait l'impression étrange qu'il était bien plus vieux que ce qu'ils voyaient. La seule fille du groupe, un peu gêné de la situation décida de les présenter.

«Hermione Granger et voici mes deux amis, Ron Wesley et Harry Potter.»

Elle avait dit cela tout en les pointant au fur et à mesure pour que le blanc sache qui était qui. L'exorciste quant à lui regarda un peu les trois, comprenant que c'était sur eux qu'il faudrait veiller le plus à l'école. Dumbledore lui avait parlé du trio et comprenait les inquiétudes du directeur à leur sujet concernant un certain Voldemort. Un magnifique sourire illumina les lèvres du plus vieux.

«Ravi de vous rencontrer, je me nomme Allen Walker.»

Il s'inclina poliment devant les trois jeunes qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Cet homme sortait des années victoriennes ou quoi?

«Sur ce, j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir un jour. Faites attention à vous.»

Allen laissa donc les trois Griffondors et entra dans le commerce. Les trois jeunes quand à eux se questionnaient sur l'étrange personnage qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Mais ils devaient continuer leurs achats de matériel scolaire et quittèrent donc l'endroit pour ne pas prendre de retard.

Cela prit plusieurs heures à l'exorciste pour rassembler tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne recroisa pas le Trio d'or. Ayant la totalité de son matériel il quitta le chemin de traverse et prit le morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait dans sa poche, une adresse y était inscrite. Puisqu'il connaissait bien la ville il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la rue en question, mais fut aussitôt alarmé, le 12 Square Grimmaurd n'existait pas.

Au début, il crut à une farce du directeur de Poudlard, car après tout, il devait être logé avant de revenir à l'école, puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'y retourner par lui-même. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas l'adresse, Allen soupirant bruyamment et s'approcha de la clôture du bâtiment. Soudain un bruit de craquement se fit entendre et les appartements 11 et 13 se séparèrent, laissant lentement apparaître le numéro 12. Au début, le jeune exorciste n'en crut pas ses yeux et les frottas pour être sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné. Pourtant, le 12 était là désormais et lui disait presque de se dépêcher à entrer.

Allen prit donc une grande inspiration et alla cogner à la porte, hors de question d'entrer sans permission dans une maison qui allait l'accueillir. Il attendit quelques instants et finit par entendre des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une petite femme de forte stature, elle papillonna des yeux en le voyant et l'examina de la tête aux pieds avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

«Ohhhh vous devez être le professeur Walker! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer. Dumbledore n'a cessé de nous parler de vous et depuis nous avions très hâte de vous recevoir! Allez, entrez donc, vous devez avoir faim, nous ferons les présentations à la cuisine.»

Allen ne connaissait pas cette femme, mais elle était déjà si familière, il avait presque l'impression d'avoir une mère en ce moment. Il la suivit donc tranquillement, observant les lieux par la même occasion. C'était vraiment lugubre et surtout sale, mais bon, il avait un toit alors il ne se plaindrait pas. Ils arrivèrent tous deux à la cuisine et aussitôt, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, y compris un certain trio qu'il connaissait déjà et qui semblait surpris de le voir ici.


	3. Quel est ce sentiment étrange?

**Rupture**

 **Chapitre 3 : Quel est ce sentiment étrange?**

Alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans une pièce avant à la suite de la dame rousse, Allen tomba nez à nez avec le jeune trio d'or. Ceux-ci semblaient surpris et intrigués de voir cet homme si étrange dans cette demeure devant demeurer secrète dut sont importance. La dame rousse qui l'avait emmené jusque dans la pièce se retourna vers lui et commença gentiment les présentations semblant extrêmement heureuse.

«Je suis Molly et voici mon mari Arthur, ainsi que mes adorables enfants Ginny, Fred, George et Ron, puis Hermione et Harry qui sont presque comme mes enfants tellement ils passent du temps avec nous.»

Elle rit de bon cœur en disant cela et passa aux non-membres de sa famille.

«Ici nous avons Sirius, Alistair, Tonks, Lupin et le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier enseigne les potions à Poudlard, je suis sûr que si vous avez un problème pour vous intégré au personnel enseignant, il vous aidera!»

Même si la rousse semblait certaine de ses dires, la personne concernée ne semblait pas du tout du même avis qu'elle et observait le blandin avec crainte. C'était minime et presque impossible à voir, mais la lueur de nervosité restait attachée au regard du professeur de potion. Allen comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir : il était un étranger après tout et débarquait d'une autre époque. De plus, le professeur ne connaissait presque rien de lui. Il était tout de même prêt à lui faire confiance, car le directeur avait insisté pour le garder avec eux.

Allen était un peu nerveux, il y avait tellement de paires d'yeux sur lui qu'il aurait pu en mourir, mais bon, il était habitué à être dévisagé.

«Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je me nomme Allen Walker et serait professeur à Poudlard cette année.»

Il sourit gentiment à l'assemblé après s'être incliné poliment devant son auditoire.

«J'espère bien m'entendre avec chacun d'entre vous.»

Il observa le trio qui n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Cet homme étrange et mystérieux allait enseigner à Poudlard? Mais dans quelle matière? Les trois jeunes avaient tellement de questions à lui poser, mais n'eurent pas le temps de dire mot, car Molly annonçait le début du repas.

Tous se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger et s'installèrent autour de la grande table. Les discussions commencèrent alors que la rousse servait les invités. Allen fut bien sûr la cible de toute l'agitation et dut répondre à la rafale de question qu'on lui posait :

«Oui, j'ai été spécialement recruté par Dumbledore afin d'enseigner une nouvelle matière aux élèves de 5ème année. Mon cours sera obligatoire pour tous les élèves de cette année là et sera optionnel pour les autres niveaux. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, le directeur est parfois très mystérieux»

Les gens dans la salle acquiescèrent, sachant à quel point Dumbledore était doué pour garder des secrets. Hermione, semblant très intéressé, demanda sans gène :

«Quelle est donc votre matière professeur? Je crois que si je savais je pourrais mieux m'y préparer pour la rentrer. Je suis en 5ème année ça me sera donc plus accessible, surtout si nous n'avons jamais eu de bases.»

Allen sourit, il c'était attendu à ce qu'au moins une personne dans l'assemblée le lui demande, et répondit :

«Je suis désolé Hermione, mais le directeur semble vouloir garder la surprise pour la rentré, je ne peux donc rien te dire.»

Il sourit gentiment à la jeune fille qui rougit et détourna le regard. Elle se tue et le repas se déroula sans autre question à propos de la matière qu'il allait enseigner. Tout tournait plutôt d'où il venait, ce qu'il avait vécu, etc...

Bien sûr, il y répondit, mais certaines des questions, quand elle était trop personnelle ou lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, étaient sautées. Le groupe sentait qu'il touchait des cordes trop sensibles en voyant le visage de blandin devenir encore plus blanc que sa couleur habituelle, et son regard devenir de plus en plus vitreux, cessa et changea de sujet.

Étrangement, l'appétit de monstre qui qualifiait autrefois le jeune exorciste n'était plus vraiment au rendez-vous. Il avait trouvé ça bizarre la première fois mais n'avait rien dit. Peut-être que cela était lié à son voyage dans le temps? Dans tous les cas, il mangea comme une personne normale et ne se sentit pas plus faible à cause de cela.

Le repas terminer, Allen se leva et commença à ramasser la vaisselle. Molly se l'en empêcha :

«Non, non Allen, tu es notre invité, tu n'a pas à faire sa voyons»

«Oh, désolé, mais j'aimerais aider même si je suis l'invité, après tout, je suis logé ici et nourri gratuitement. Laissez-moi vous remercier !

Molly, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, décida de tout simplement le laisser l'aider. Puis ils allèrent tous deux faire la vaisselle. Lorsque tout fut terminé, Arthur vint chercher le blandin pour lui indiquer sa chambre. Le plus vieux laissa ensuite Allen seul et celui-ci put commencer à s'installer dans sa nouvelle demeure temporaire.

Sa chambre était plutôt sombre, comme le reste de la maison en fait, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il posa sa valise près de la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, observant le plafond avec lassitude. Il était fatigué de cette journée et de toute ses questions. Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant c'était dormir et être au calme. Il ferma donc les yeux ne se changeant même pas pour une position plus confortable et s'endormit rapidement.

Cette nuit-là, il eut un rêve étrange où il faisait sombre et où il était seul.. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin alors que le soleil passait à peine à travers la brume. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étira avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de regarder l'heure.

«À peine 7h...je dois être le premier debout.»

Il se leva du lit et entra dans la salle de bain adjacente et commença à se dévêtir devant le miroir. Son bras gauche était toujours aussi noir et peu attrayant, il devrait faire preuve de précaution pour que les élèves ne découvrent rien. De plus, il devait aussi cacher l'énorme cicatrice qui lui couvrait le torse des regards indiscrets. Au moins, il aurait sa propre salle de bain à l'école puisqu'il était professeur. Il aura également une chambre et un bureau. Tout cela était relié à sa salle de classe alors il n'aura pas à ce soucier de ce déplacer partout et de risquer de ce perdre.

Il entra finalement dans la douche et se lava lentement, profitant de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau. Il sortit quelque minutes plus tard ce sécha et enfila des vêtements propres, sois un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, un pardessus noir sans manche et ses gants blancs. Il attacha ses longs cheveux blancs d'un ruban rouge en une queue de cheval basse et enfilant ses longues bottes noir avant de sortir de la chambre, prêt à affronter la journée et celles à venir avant la rentrée de classe.

Le temps était passé en un éclair dans cette demeure : vivre avec cette famille n'était pas si déplaisant, mais au fond de lui il aurait tout de même préféré la sienne. Malheureusement, elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir à chérir.

Les jeunes étaient tous parés à partir et madame Weasley était presque aussi stressé qu'eux, cherchant à savoir s'ils n'avaient rien oublié et couraient partout voir si un objet était manquant afin de le ramener aux enfants. Finalement, le groupe fut prêt à partir pour la gare et Allen suivi le convoi afin de ne pas se perdre et paraître idiot. Après tout il c'était perdue dans la maison quelques jours auparavant et c'était senti terriblement stupide quand on le retrouva enfin, assis en boule dans un coin du grenier, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Allen secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée désagréable et continua de suivre le groupe, même lorsque celui-ci se mis à foncer dans un mur et disparut de manière totalement bizarre. Il était sûr qu'il allait le heurter en fonçant comme ça vers lui, mais, à sa grande surprise, il passa comme si de rien n'était et se retrouva devant un magnifique train. Il se sentit alors soudainement bien, ce train...il était exactement dans le même style que son époque d'origine ! Il s'en approcha doucement et le toucha avec douceur. Le trio d'or ne rata pas ce moment et trouva que leur nouveau professeur était décidément très étrange.

Molly poussa les enfants laissant Allen dans sa contemplation du train et les obligea à entrer dans le train avant que tous les compartiments ne soient remplis. Le blandinet les regarda faire quelques instants et resta en dehors du train encore un peu, profitant de cette atmosphère qui le faisait se sentir chez lui. Il vérifia le temps qui lui restait avant le départ. Plus de vingt minutes, il avait amplement le temps de profiter encore un peu, mais pour être sûr, il remit ses bagages à l'un des hommes chargés de les ranger dans la locomotive.

L'exorciste se promena ensuite quelques temps à travers les élèves et aidait ceux qui en avait besoin pour être aimable. Tout allait pour le mieux, mais un sentiment étrange finit par l'assaillir... Il regarda autour de lui afin de trouver la source de son malaise, mais ne trouva rien. Pourtant, le sentiment persistait et il se sentait observer...

Allen finit par entrer dans le train afin d'échapper à cette oppressante sensation et se sentit aussitôt mieux à l'intérieur. Il soupira de soulagement et se mis en quête de trouver le trio puisqu'il ne connaissait personne d'autre, s'asseoir dans un compartiment avec des inconnus ne lui disait pas grand-chose en ce moment, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer dehors.

Cela lui prit dix minutes avant de finalement entendre la voix d'un Ron en colère. Il suivit le son et trouva le compartiment des trois Griffondors. Ils étaient assaillis par un blond à la chevelure lissée sur la tête et à l'attitude arrogante en train d'insulter ouvertement la famille du roux. Sentant que la situation allait dégénérer, Allen posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme blond.

«Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici? Je vous signale que vous êtes en pleine dispute et que vous dérangez les autres compartiments à hurler ainsi.»

Ledit blond se retourna pour voir qui osait le toucher et lui ordonner quelque chose. En voyant que c'était un adulte, il perdit son attitude de dur, avant de la reprendre quelques instants plus tard et de regarder avec mépris le blandinet.

«Rien...Ce ne sont pas vos oignons...je me retire maintenant. À plus tard Potter»

Il ne répliqua pas au commentaire et laissa le jeune homme passer en prenant bien soin de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Une mauvaise manœuvre de sa part et l'élève serait sévèrement punis pour agression psychologique envers un camarade de classe. Allen semblait plus sombre qu'a l'habitude, moins douce et surtout terriblement autoritaire.

Le blond le sentit et préféra ne rien ajouter, passant rapidement à côté de l'exorciste en conservant toutefois son air hautain. Allen alla s'asseoir et fini par ce calmer de lui même, mais durant tout ce temps ou il était en mode tueur, personne n'avait parlé. Il prit une grande inspiration et sourit gentiment aux gens présents.

«Ahhhhh, ce gamin est vraiment une tête enflée. J'espère qu'il finira par recevoir une bonne leçon!»

Le dark Allen était partie, mais après quelques minutes lorsque le train se mit enfin en marche, son visage revint sombre. L'exorciste était inquiet, sont sentiment étrange avait recommencer à l'assaillir, comme si ce qui en était la cause, le suivait...

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard ^^'' Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois!**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Le prochain sera plus intéressant, car Allen arrive à Poudlard et les professeurs seront présentés!**

 **Mais la vraie question est...quel était donc ce sentiment?**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Pourquoi es-tu ici?

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **Premièrement, je souhaite annoncer que je posterais quand je pourrais. Je travaille beaucoup et parfois quand on revient à la maison on a pas l'inspi facile ^^. Je continue tout de même à essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, c'est mon objectif et j'y tiens, sauf que contrairement à une journée précise ce sera quand il sera prêt et corrigé ^^ ! (Qui sais, vous en aurez peut-être deux quelques fois :) )**

 **Follow et Favo: Merci à GoldieBonnie, Akayui, et L'Ombre, Zorchide, Arya39, Loucat, AngelaClauss, Kotojiyuu! (Et tous ceux que j'ai oublié (si pas nommé désolé ^^)**

 **Arya39 : Oua...je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens, la maintenant! C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi que ma fic te plaise! Je suis un grand fan de ce que tu écris et que tu apprécies me touche énormément! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Sinon, les réponses à tes interrogations se trouvent juste en dessus héhé.**

 **(P.s : Ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu n'as pas posté de chapitre, je l'attendrais quand même ^^)**

 **Angelaclauss : Oh c'est fort probable qu'il y est du Tyki x Allen, car je les adore juste trop! Pour la longueur des chapitres, je vais essayer de les faires plus longs, mais je ne garantis rien ^^**

 **Nouvelle de dernière minute : Ma Beta sera absente environ 1 semaine peut-être 2 alors je ne posterai pas de chapitre durant cette période. Mais ne vous inquiété pas j'écrirai tout de même les chapitres, donc il seront déjà prêt pour la correction!**

 **Merci de votre compréhension!**

 _ **Rupture**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi es-tu ici?**_

Le reste du voyage c'était passé sans problème, le blond n'était pas revenu insulter les Griffondor et le sentiment étrange de l'exorciste avait même fini par diminuer, il n'avait toutefois pas complètement disparu.

Lorsque le train arriva finalement en gare, Allen se leva et s'inclina gentiment devant les élèves du compartiment.

«Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, l'on se reverra pour le repas du soir.»

Les trois griffonle saluèrent gentiment et se levèrent pour quitter eux aussi le train. Le blandinet quant à lui avait encore une tache à accomplir avant de sortir de la locomotive. Il entreprit donc de faire une ronde des wagons pour vérifier que personne ne s'était endormi ou avait oublié quelque chose.

Allen prenait grand soin d'entrer dans chaque compartiment et de tout vérifier, il fut grandement impressionné par les élèves qui n'avaient rien oublié, pas même une feuille de papier. Il continua ensuite sa route, croisa parfois des retardataires et les laissa poliment passer. Finalement, il arriva au dernier compartiment et ouvrit la porte. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, une personne était présente et vraisemblablement endormie. Elle était adossée contre la fenêtre et sa veste couvrait son visage. Ses valises, bien entassées à ses pieds laissaient croire qu'il devait enseigner à Poudlard, car seuls les adultes avaient droit à leurs bagages dans les compartiments.

Allen, en bon adulte qu'il était s'approcha de la personne et leva le bras pour agripper la veste. Soudain, son sentiment étrange revint, il était si fort que le blandin eut du mal à ne pas trembler. Il ne comprenait pas...Pourquoi il se sentait comme ça à nouveau? Il déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains avant de tirer sur le morceau de tissus. L'exorciste eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul et déglutit. Là, devant lui, endormi et sans défense se trouvait Tiki Mikk, le Noé du plaisir. Allen paniqua : pourquoi était il là? S'il le réveillait il aurait de gros problèmes, mais en même temps...il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser là surtout si le noah était réellement enseignant à l'école.

Allen soupira: pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'a lui? Il prit une grande inspiration et secoua le plus vieux.

«Debout Tiki! Je sais pas ce que tu fait ici, mais lève tes fesses ou tu resteras dans le train et retourneras à Londres!»

Réveillé par le boucan et une voix qui lui criait dessus, le noah ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il s'étira et bâilla avec une lenteur inouïe avant de remarquer la personne qui venait de le réveiller. Cela lui pris un instant avant d'analyser qu'il était dans un train et porta finalement son attention vers celui qui l'avait réveillé. Tiki écarquilla le regard, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il les frotta pour être sur, mais il ne rêvait définitivement pas.

«Sh...Shônen..?»

Allen déglutit à nouveau et recula un peu plus.

«Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, mais si tu fais du mal à qui que ce soit...tu entendras parler de moi»

Allen avait dit cela et avait ensuite fui au plus vite la cabine ne laissant pas le temps au noah de répondre, l'abandonnant là, surpris et confus. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il courait et quitta enfin le train, hors d'haleine. Il n'osa même pas regarder derrière lui et s'avança vers les carrioles. Il n'en restait qu'une et il espérait grandement qu'elle parte avant que Tiki n'arrive. Le blandinet monta et regarda en direction du château, il l'avait trouver majestueux la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, et même maintenant, il ne pouvait penser autrement.

Un hennissement le fit sortir de sa contemplation silencieuse et il baissa les yeux vers un drôle d'animal semblant être attaché au chariot. Il était noir, la peau sur les os et semblant être le parfait mélange entre un cheval et un dragon. L'exorciste sourit, n'étant pas du tout dégoûté par la créature, il la trouvait même magnifique, sans se douter qu'il regardait quelque chose d'invisible. Il voulut la toucher quand il sentit un poids monté dans le chariot. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le noah qui l'observait en silence.

Allen figea et n'osa même pas parler.

«Tu as perdu tes bonnes manières Shônen...On n'abandonne pas une personne qu'on vient de réveiller surtout quand elle est surprise...»

Le plus vieux leva la main vers le blandinet prenant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Allen le repoussa immédiatement, reculant le plus loin possible de lui alors que le chariot avait commencé à se déplacer vers l'école.

«Tu à vraiment laissé allez tes cheveux... C'est très beau...»

Le plus vieux ne dit pas tout ce qu'il pensait et soupira se contentant de regarder autour de lui. Le blandin quant à lui jeta un regard dur au noah.

«Je veux des explications Tiki...qu'est-ce que tu fais là...pourquoi tu ne m'attaques pas? P...Pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé concernant les akuma et le comte!?»

Le noah leva les bras en l'air afin de faire comprendre au plus jeune qu'il parlait un peu trop vite à son goût.

«Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour les réponses Shônen...et de toute manière je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie d'en parler maintenant.»

Tiki avait été ferme, son visage était sérieux et il ressemblait bien plus à celui que le blandinet connaissait. Allen se tut et détourna la tête, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi avec le noah. De plus, il ne l'attaquait pas et il ne dégageait aucune hostilité envers lui. Pourtant, il voyait que le plus vieux avait également des questions à lui poser mais se retenait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus...

Cela prit environ un quart d'heure pour arriver au château, et durant cette période aucun des deux hommes n'avait dit un seul mot. Lorsque le chariot s'arrêta, le plus vieux pris ses bagages et descendit, suivi du blandin qui ne parlait toujours pas, se contentant maintenant de le suivre afin de ne pas se perdre comme un idiot. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans l'imposant bâtiment et posèrent leurs affaires avec ceux des autres professeurs.

«Shônen...ton sens de l'orientation c'est-il amélioré avec le temps?»

Allen détourna la tête sans répondre, ne voulant pas lui dire qu'effectivement, il était toujours aussi nul. En voyant la réaction du maudit, Tiki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Alors, suis-moi si tu veux te rendre à la grande salle avant le début des classes demain.»

L'exorciste fit la moue se sentant gêné et surtout honteux de cette remarque pourtant si véridique. Ils se dirigèrent donc lentement vers la grande salle et plus ils s'en rapprochaient, plus le silence était remplacé par une cacophonie grandissante. Arrivé devant l'entré, Allen ce sentit nerveux, il savait que son physique n'était pas normal et il avait un peu peur des réactions des élèves à son égard, après tout, un albinos avec des yeux d'argent et une balafre sur l'œil gauche n'était pas des plus courant. Il expira doucement pour se calmer sous le regard calme et posé du noah qui s'était arrêté pour entrer en même temps que lui.

Allen ce décida enfin et entra dans la grande salle, Tiki marchant à ses côtés souriants. Le blandit n'avait pas remarqué puisque son corps était ce qu'il était-une nouveauté (le fait qu'il sois un adulte) mais côte à côte, les deux hommes semblaient à peut prêt du même âge et faisait définitivement tache dans la salle, car de nombreuses conversations cessèrent et Allen ce sentit observé de toute part. Il entendit quelque commentaires à son égard, mais rien de bien fâcheux, en général il avait l'impression que les élèves étaient admiratifs et non dégoûtés comme il s'y attendait.

Ils arrivèrent à la table des professeurs et furent chaleureusement accueillis par le directeur qui les fit asseoir...l'un à côté de l'autre, au plus grand malheur de l'exorciste. Après quelques minutes de plus, Dumbledore se leva et convia les élèves à se taire afin de faire son discours de début d'année.

«Je souhaite premièrement la bienvenue à tout le monde pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard! En espérant que votre expérience sera aussi agréable que les années précédentes, ou pour les nouveaux arrivant, une belle aventure!»

Suite à cela, une ribambelle de premières années entra dans la salle posant leur regard enfantin partout et semblant s'émerveillée de tout ce qui les entourait. Ils se rendirent jusqu'a l'estrade et, chacun leur tour, furent appeler afin d'être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Allen se sentit heureux pour chacun d'entre eux, peut importe où ils étaient placés. Son cœur enviait ces jeunes innocents qui connaissait l'amour et la paix et pouvait vivre leurs enfances normalement. Enfin presque...

Lorsque tous furent enfin attablés, le directeur commença la présentation du corps enseignant, passant du professeur Rogue jusqu'au remplaçant d'un certain Hagrid pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques et d'une bonne femme loufoque toute de rose vêtue. Puis ce fut au tour de Tiki :

«Conservant son poste des dernières années, monsieur Mikk s'occupera de gérer la discipline dans l'école, veuillez rester sage ou il me fera part de vos... écarts de conduite.»

Il dit le dernier bout de phrase avec un certain amusement alors que quelque élève semblaient vouloir fondre et se cacher sous leurs tables, tant ils se sentaient concernés. La femme en rose assise à côté de l'exorciste sembla heureuse de cette information, car elle eut un petit gloussement admiratif en observant les réactions d'élève, puis le maître de discipline.

«Finalement, nous accueillerons cette année l'un de mes bons amis, qui a généreusement accepté de venir enseigner une matière très spéciale aux élèves de l'école.»

Il invita Allen à se lever, ce qu'il fit aussitôt malgré la gêne. Il se força à sourire gentiment aux élèves de l'école afin de cacher sa nervosité. Le directeur continua :

«Je vous présente Allen Walker, il enseignera la rare et difficile maîtrise de l'occlumencie aux élèves de 5ème année. Cette matière sera obligatoire pour ceux de cette classe et pourra être enseignée à tout élève de niveau supérieur en faisant la demande à monsieur Walker, par cours privé.»

Allen sourit réellement cette fois, heureux de voir tous ses visages admiratifs et surpris vers lui.

«Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, en espérant que vous apprécierez mes leçons»

Déjà, on entendait des murmures dans toute la salle, tout le monde ce demandait comment c'était possible, ce professeur était si jeune, comment pouvait-il maîtriser un tel art? En se rasseyant, Allen regarda du côté du trio d'or et pût,avec un certain amusement, voir une Hermione totalement folle de joie d'apprendre les bases d'une telle matière, un Harry pensif et un Ron étrangement mal à l'aise.

Le directeur recommença donc son monologue voulant permettre aux jeunes de commencer le repas, mais fut coupé par la femme en rose qui se leva. Elle contourna lentement la table, faisant claquer ses petits talons sur le plancher de bois et se positionna devant Dumbledore avant de commencer un discours des plus...long?

«Mes chers enfants, je suis si heureuse d'être ici et de voir tous vos beaux visages, illuminés pour moi...»

Allen ne sait pas comment il put faire preuve d'une telle impolitesse, mais il perdit le fil des paroles de la femme après à peine une phrase. Quand elle eu enfin terminer, elle retourna s'asseoir au plus grand bonheur de la salle puisque le directeur fit apparaître le festin décidant de remettre à plus tard l'énonciation des règles de l'école.

Allen, mourant de faim, commença à manger calmement, heureux d'enfin pouvoir remplir son ventre d'un bon repas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin noah et vit celui-ci en grande conversation avec le professeur de potion, un certain Rogue. Décidant de ne pas les déranger par politesse, il porta son regard vers les tables des élèves. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser et être heureux de cette nouvelle année, il en sourit se sentant un peu comme à la Congrégation...

Un mouvement à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête vers la femme en rose. Elle le regardait étrangement et il décela dans ses yeux de la supériorité mais surtout un éclair de méfiance. Allen, ne sachant pas quoi faire, sourit gentiment à la femme qui écarquilla les yeux avant de détourner le regard et de recommencer à manger.

«Je ne vois pas à quoi pourrait servir votre matière dans cette école, nous sommes en temps de paix, pas besoin de se protéger de quoique ce soit. De plus, je doute qu'un homme de votre âge soit assez compétent dans une telle discipline...»

Elle avait dit cela sans le regarder, observant la salle de son petit air hautain et supérieur. L'exorciste ne répondit rien, ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi répondre, mais surtout, parce qu'il se doutait que s'il répondait, ce serait le Dark Allen qui se manifesterait. Décidément, c'était la pire des premières rencontres qu'il avait eut de toute sa vie.

Le repas se continua donc de manière quelque peu silencieuse pour le blandin qui ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans une conversation et déranger. Le directeur, suite au repas, se leva et énonça finalement les règles de l'école aux élèves avant de les autoriser à quitter la Grande salle pour retourner à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Allen se leva donc et entreprit de quitter la grande salle pour retourner à sa chambre. Au moins il connaissait le chemin pour s'y rendre à partir de la grande salle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva dans celle-ci qu'il se rappela qu'il voulait parler à Tiki. Il soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le retrouverait pas maintenant, de plus, il était épuisé alors il cherchera des réponses le lendemain.

Ou tout du moins, il essayerait...


	5. Premier jour d'enseignement!

**Bon, bon, bon...Que dire exactement?**

 **Premièrement, je souhaite m'excuser du délai de postage de mes chapitres, je sais que cela fait très longtemps maintenant que je n'avais pas posté, mais je vais tenter d'être plus régulier.**

 **Ensuite, je souhaite sincèrement remercier tous ceux et celle qui se sont abonnés à mon histoire et attendent avec impatience la suite. Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de gens lisent ma fic, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir!**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira!**

 _ **Rupture**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Premier jour d'enseignement!**_

Couché sur son lit, Allen contemplait le haut plafond au dessus de sa tête. Il était encore tout habillé et repensait à cette longue journée qu'il avait vécu. Un long soupir traversa ses lèvres et il se passa une main dans les cheveux, finissant ensuite par s'asseoir. L'exorciste n'avait pas sommeille, ou du moins, celui-ci lui refusait ses bras.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, cette fois d'exaspération, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et ouvrit l'eau du robinet. Il mit ensuite ses mains sous le jet d'eau afin d'en récolter un peu et s'aspergea le visage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard croisa celui d'un être qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le 14ème. L'observant quelques instants dans le miroir, le jeune blandin se surpris à sourire à la forme spectrale qui l'accompagnait partout et que lui seul pouvait voir.

«Je me demande, comment mon premier cours se déroulera...»

Se murmurant ainsi à lui même, Allen compris enfin la raison de son insomnie, il avait le trac... Qui sait ? Peut-être les élèves n'aimeront pas ses cours ? Peut-être que l'on ce moquerai de lui ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais été à l'école de sa vie...

Se giflant mentalement, le jeune homme, plus si jeune que ça maintenant, retourna dans sa chambre et se prépara convenablement pour dormir. Il retira donc ses bottes, sa veste et tout ses affaires, pour ne rester qu'en boxer, finalement, il retira le ruban qui nouait ses longs cheveux blancs et s'allongea sous les draps, fermant les yeux. Il était bien décidé à s'endormir et plus rien ne l'en empêcherai maintenant.

Son vœu fut exaucé et le blandin sombra dans un profond sommeil...un sommeil qui fut toutefois perturbé par des visions étranges...

 _Encore une fois...la douleur de la dernière fois...pourquoi suis-je si faible? Autour de moi tout est rouge et noir, une ombre se rapproche, je me mets à courir. À peine je commence à m'éloigner que je heurte quelque chose de dur, je tombe. Relevant le regard pour savoir dans quoi j'ai foncé, je vois un regard ambre et un sourire démesuré._

 _Me levant en vitesse je tente de fuir, mais mes jambes refusent de bouger. Je tourne la tête pour voir la chose derrière moi sourire encore plus. Mon innocence...je dois activer mon innocence! Impossible ! Elle refuse de m'écouter ! Rien ne bouge, rien ne marche !_

 _La créature lève le bras, elle va m'attraper, je dois fuir, mais je suis totalement figé, je ne veux pas mourir...je ne veux pas finir comme mes amis...je veux comprendre ce qui ce passe dans ce futur trop calme !_

Se réveillant soudainement, Allen s'assit sur le lit : il était en sueur et tout haletant. Il regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qui n'existait probablement pas. Se rendant finalement compte que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve, le jeune homme se calma lentement, reprenant une respiration normale.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Que venait-il de se passer au juste? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et ne savait tout simplement pas comment le comprendre, seul le temps pourra lui donner des réponses...s'il lui en donnait bien sûr. Se levant enfin du lit, l'exorciste décida de faire un peu d'exercice : c'était toujours un bon moyen de se changer les idées.

Ainsi, il positionna une chaise contre le mur, de manière bancale et surtout instable, faisant ensuite le poirier sur une main et commença à monter, descendre, monter, descendre...

Cela faisait un bien fou ! Se disant que faire une centaine de répétitions serait satisfaisant pour le moment, il continua son exercice.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un certain Noah du plaisir décida d'apparaître dans la chambre, sans cogner et sans faire le moindre bruit. Trop concentré sur son entraînement, Allen ne le remarqua pas sur le champ.

«Ouah Shônen ! Je te savais impressionnant sur le point physique, mais là...tu m'impressionne !»

Ne s'attendant certainement pas à une telle interruption, le blandin perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol dans un fracas impossible tout en hurlant de peur. Il ce releva ensuite péniblement, envahi par le rire sonore de Tyki qui n'arrivait plus du tout à se contenir et se tenait le ventre.

Mort de honte et rouge de colère, Allen se releva et jeta un regard noir au Noah qui osait se moquer ouvertement de lui. Il s'approcha ensuite du plus vieux et le pointa du doigt, tentant tant bien que mal à contenir ses émotions, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point son apparition l'avait perturbé.

«Bon sang Tyki! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce? Imagine si j'avais été nu ou autre!»

Le regardant de haut, le plaisir ne put s'empêcher de pouffer une nouvelle fois, décidément son Shônen était toujours aussi adorable et mignon. Un sourire étrange apparu ensuite sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha également d'Allen. L'espace entre les deux hommes n'était plus que de 30 centimètres maintenant e le Blandin commençait à regretter de s'être autant rapproché.

«Dit moi Allen...ça t'aurait vraiment dérangé que j'entre et que je te retrouve dans une position fâcheuse?»

L'exorciste, trouvant que cette conversation devenait vraiment, mais vraiment très bizarre, cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et soupira. Reprenant un cours de pensé normal, il ce redressa et se racla la gorge.

«Bon...puisque tu es là...même si ce n'est pas vraiment poli d'être entré sans permission, que voulais-tu me dire ? Car te connaissant, tu ne me jouerais pas ce genre de farce sans une bonne raison...ou un plan tordu. Alors?»

Se délectant de l'expression du plus jeune, Tyki pris un long moment avant de répondre, rendant complètement fou le blandin qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

«Tu sais...tu donnes un cours ce matin...et tu vas être en retard ! Le professeur Mcgonagall s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir encore dans ta classe. Et surtout…tu as raté le déjeuner.»

Un sourire amusé apparu sur les lèvres du Noah au même moment où le visage de l'exorciste virait au livide. Du moins, plus que d'habitude. Ce fut ensuite la panique générale et Tyki put assister à un spectacle peu commun. Allen Walker était devenu un ouragan, il courait dans tous les sens en se traitant d'idiot et en enfilant des vêtements en vitesse il faillit tomber tête la première au sol un nombre incalculable de fois. Rassemblant ensuite ses notes pour le cours il quitta la chambre en passant à côté du plus vieux.

Ayant totalement oublié que sa chambre débouchait sur sa salle de classe, il tomba nez à nez avec ses élèves. Ceux-ci le regardaient de manière totalement différente, certain était amusé et riait, d'autre avait un peu peur, et les serpentards... Ces enfants avaient vraiment besoin d'une éducation plus stricte! Ils se fichaient ouvertement de lui et se murmurait entre eux des choses qui n'étaient certainement pas des plus gentilles.

Allen figea totalement pendant 30 secondes avant de secouer la tête se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Déglutissant de gène et les joues rouges, il alla lentement poser ses documents sur son bureau. Le regard de tous les enfants le transperçait de toutes parts. Se fut à ce moment que Tyki décida de sortir de la chambre et alla doucement poser une main sur l'épaule du blandin avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

«Bonne chance professeur...»

Un petit rire passa la barrière des lèvres du Noah avant qu'il ne quitte la salle, passant entre deux rangées pour finalement disparaître par la porte d'entrée et la refermer derrière lui. L'exorciste était maintenant seul avec les élèves et il avait une énorme boule dans l'estomac. Que faire ? Il ne savait pas du tout comment régler ce genre de malaise et n'avait aucune référence valable pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

Une main s'éleva alors en l'air, et Allen vit qu'elle appartenait à la jeune fille qu'il avait heurtée et rencontrée sur le chemin de traverse, Hermione. Celle-ci avait, semblait-il une question. Le jeune homme eu besoin d'un moment d'analyse avant d'enfin réaliser qu'elle attendait sa permission pour parler.

«O...oui Hermione.»

La jeune fille toute contente et, ne semblant pas vraiment se soucier de son entrée des plus...originales, pris donc la parole.

«Professeur, je voulais vous demander, pour votre cour est-il possible qu'il y est eu une erreur? Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que nous n'avons pas eu à acheter un manuel, donc nous n'avons aucune information, ni référence sur la matière.»

Cette question remis ses idées en place et le jeune homme sourit enfin, tout allait bien, il était professeur maintenant et devait juste faire ce qu'il avait à faire, soit protéger ces enfants jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Reprenant assurance et redevenant lui même il parla, droit et fier, quoiqu'un peu débraillé, devant sa classe.

«Mademoiselle Granger, ceci est une très bonne question et je vous remercie de l'avoir posée, ainsi vos camarades, et vous-mêmes, comprendrez mieux pourquoi.»

Tout en parlant, Allen en profita pour s'arranger un peu, replaçant sa chemise dans son pantalon et attachant ses longs cheveux blancs avec son ruban rouge. Il était maintenant présentable et se sentait beaucoup mieux et plus en confiance.

«Pour ce cours, j'ai moi-même pris la décision de ne pas vous faire acheter un manuel : la matière que nous allons étudier cette année est des plus complexes et aucun écrit n'était assez pertinent ou précis, à mon avis ainsi que celui du directeur, pour vous en faire part. Si vous souhaitez toutefois lire certains de ces documents durant l'année, vous n'avez qu'à m'en faire la demande et je vous les fournirai. Vous devez donc comprendre qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment de théorie, mais beaucoup plus de pratique, pour maîtriser cet art, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, un livre ne vous aidera en rien.»

Allen regarda la jeune femme et lui sourit calmement.

«Ai-je répondu à votre question?»

Hermione semblait très satisfaite de cette réponse, car elle n'argumenta même pas, Ron et Harry en furent sûrement surpris, car ils avaient tous deux des expressions choqués au visage. Allen rassembla sa pile de papier et commença à les distribuer, passant lentement dans les rangées.

«Bien, pour ce premier cours, nous n'aurons pas de pratique, car j'ai besoin de certaines informations sur chacun d'entre vous, chaque sorcier à ses forces et faiblesses et ces informations me permettrons de travailler de manière individuelle avec chacun d'entre vous et ainsi guider chacun de vos pas.»

Ayant terminé de distribuer les questionnaires, Allen retourna à l'avant de la classe et s'assis tranquillement à son bureau, mettant un peu d'ordre dans le fouillis qu'il avait causé en arrivant. Déjà, on entendait des murmures de mécontentement dans le fond de la classe, surtout du coté des serpentards qui n'en revenait juste pas de la taille du document distribué. Le blond du train, probablement le chef du groupe décida de casser les oreilles de tout le monde en ouvrant la bouche.

«Tsss...C'est n'importe quoi ce truc...Je suis sur que vous savez même pas de quoi vous parler et que vous êtes même pas capable d'enseigner, votre truc. Comme si un gars de votre âge pouvait être un expert en la matière, je vais en parler à mon père et vous allez vous faire virer.»

Semblant fier de son petit plan machiavélique, il décida de ne pas répondre au questionnaire et posa ses pieds sur son bureau en signe de grève. Allen n'en revenait pas, comment un enfant aussi mal élevé pouvait être respecté et admiré par autant d'élèves? Soupirant, mais gardant son calme habituel, le jeune exorciste se leva et plongea son regard dans celui du blond qui figea aussitôt.

«Hm...Voyons voir...Drago Malefoy, Fils de Lucius Malefoy.»

L'exorciste plissa le regard...certaine chose ne pouvais pas être dites à voix haute, surtout pas concernant ce jeune homme, il le voyait et se serait mal de ce servir de ça contre lui...mais il devait tout de même lui donne une leçon pour qu'il comprenne que l'esprit est une arme dangereuse lorsqu'elle est à la portée des autres.

«Un jeune homme comme toi...qui ce cache encore sous son lit pour ce protéger des danger extérieur et qui obéis sans rechigner à son père pour ne pas être punis par un être plus fort que soit ne devrais pas se la jouer si...cool avec les autres...Si tu as besoin de parler, mon bureau est toujours ouvert...»

Le serpentard était livide...le professeur le fixait encore dans les yeux et il sentait comme une brise lui parcourir tout le corps, touchant à peine la lisière de son esprit, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire... Aussitôt libéré de son emprise le blond se dépêcha de se rasseoir, commençant à répondre au questionnaire avec un rare sérieux.

Les autres élèves se demandaient se qui venait de se passer et ignoraient quelle situation extraordinaire venait de se produire. Hermione pour sa part n'avait raté aucune miette de cet échange et comptait bien tout raconter en détail à ses deux amis lorsque la classe serait terminée.

Allen se rassis ensuite, satisfait de son petit effet, tous les élèves, même les serpentards travaillaient dur pour terminer le questionnaire et aucun son mise à part le bruit des plumes sur les parchemins n'étaient perceptible.

«Si vous avez terminé de répondre, vous pouvez me rendre votre parchemin et quitter la classe, se sera tout pour aujourd'hui.»

Suite à cette annonce, les élèves se levèrent pour rendre leurs réponses au professeur. Étrangement, l'entrée des plus loufoque du blandin n'était plus du tout d'actualité et l'envie d'en rire entre eux après le cours ne leur venait même pas à l'esprit. La seule chose dont il ce rappelais était que Drago Malefoy c'était tu et incliné devant un professeur, presque littéralement.

Ron fut le dernier à rendre ça copie et Allen lui fit un doux sourire avant que le roux n'aille rejoindre ses deux amis à l'extérieur. Soupirant et laissant sa tête tomber en arrière l'exorciste observa le plafond en silence...Ce cours avait été l'événement le plus gênant de sa vie! Il se mit ensuite en tête de débuter la lecture des copies, mais son ventre affamé lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné quand il gargouilla.

Se prenant le ventre, Allen se maudit de ne pas s'être réveillé à temps : il fallait encore attendre un peu plus d'une heure avant que le dîner ne sois prêt et plus rien n'était disponible dans la grande salle. Il devrait donc contenir cette faim grandissante d'une manière ou d'un autre. Il rangea, les copies et décida que marcher un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Allen quitta donc sa salle de classe et commença à déambuler dans les longs et interminables couloirs de l'école, s'égarant bien évidemment au passage.


End file.
